


[正农]坠入/Be Addicted

by NINESJIU



Category: zn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	[正农]坠入/Be Addicted

“正廷，晚上你真的不去吗？”

朱正廷抬起头，精致漂亮的脸上露出温柔和善的微笑，对着要离开办公室的同事摇了摇头。

“晚上我有别的事情，你们好好玩哦。”

说话的语调都是软软糯糯的。

“嗯...可是...”公司很多女孩子都偷偷期待着朱正廷去这次聚会，如果他不去，很多人都会大失所望的。

“因为...我晚上还有一份重要的工作要做。”

“好吧，工作固然重要，但是身体也很重要啊，不要为了工作太拼命啦......”同事叹了口气，没想到朱正廷工作这么拼命，下班了还要做一份兼职。

“谢谢，那我先走啦。”

又是温柔的笑容，大概没人能拒绝这样一个漂亮又善良的美人吧。

 

黑色的布料摩擦着眼皮娇嫩的的肌肤，纤细的手腕交缠着在头顶被手铐扣紧锁在床头，手铐内部一层细软的绒毛保证了冰冷的金属不会伤害脆弱的手腕，触眼可及的地方只有黑暗和等待的恐惧。陈立农的喘息声在寂静的房间中显得有一些突兀，细密的汗珠从浑身上下每个角落泌出，赤裸的身体镀上了一层亮色。

他在等。

但是什么都不知道，时间一点一点流逝，内心的紧张恐惧和身体的不适折磨着陈立农的神经，他扭了扭腰，光是想想接下来会发生什么，他的下体就湿透了，臀肉不安地磨蹭着床单，又是一阵细密的快感。

“咔哒”的开门声，接着入耳就是不慌不忙的皮鞋踩在地板上的碰撞声，陈立农停下了身体不安的扭动，安静地等着房间里另外一个人下一步的动作。

可是陈立农刚才的行为都被朱正廷收入眼中，他的眼底浮上一层冷色。床上的少年肌肉匀称，不会过于瘦弱，纤细的长腿交缠磨蹭，粉色的乳尖和性器都暴露在空气中不安地颤抖着，黑色眼罩下面只能看到潮红的面颊和微张的唇瓣中一截诱人的小舌，有一种纯真且脆弱的美感。朱正廷观察了一会儿，终于出声：

“都没有人告诉你等待的时候要老实一点吗？”

声音是温柔的，但是语气是冰冷的。

充满侵略感和压迫感的语调瞬间震动了陈立农的鼓膜，对强势服从的本能让他软了腰，像安静的人偶一样躺在床上不敢动。

“对不起，”陈立农看不到朱正廷的脸，不知道对方是什么样的表情，只能嗫嚅着道歉，“下次不会了......”

朱正廷顿了一下，并不和他解释有没有下次这个问题，只是走进房间——这是朱正廷专用的调教室，柜子里放满了他平时熟悉的物件。朱正廷停在柜子前，其中一层整齐地摆放着清洁好的各种鞭子，单根的教鞭、马鞭，多股的散鞭，板子，各种颜色，各种粗细，软硬。朱正廷拿起一根黑色的软质皮鞭掂量了一下，又回头看了看少年白皙的身体——还没被破坏过的完整、纯净的身体。

“第一次？”

“嗯......”陈立农吞咽了一下因为紧张过度分泌的津液，扬起的脖颈上喉结划出好看的弧度。

“你叫什么名字？”

“农农。”

客人不说真名也是正常的。朱正廷突然轻笑出声，他喜欢，真的很喜欢天真可爱的东西。那种懵懵懂懂，什么都不知道的孩子，所有的痛苦和快感都掌控在他的手中，不知道自己的精神和肉体能承受多大的刺激，像没被雕琢过的钻石。

而这样美好的东西总是激起别人破坏他的欲望。

“未经主人允许在等待期间乱动，30鞭。”

没有情感起伏的语气，朱正廷转回头，看了一眼有些狰狞的黑色皮鞭，最后还是放了回去，转手拿起一根粉色的散鞭，这种散鞭打下去受力面积大，没有那么强烈的痛苦，也更容易激发m从痛感中寻找到快感，是很适合新手的鞭子。随手又拿起一个粉色的项圈，中间镶了一个金色的小铃铛，一晃就发出悦耳的清脆响声。

粉色，真的很适合床上这只什么都不懂的小白兔。

朱正廷不慌不忙地走到床前，把项圈扣在了陈立农纤细的脖颈上，动作温柔，仿佛在抚摸最喜爱的宠物，温热的手心温度传到陈立农的肌肤上，带来麻痒又令人眷恋的奇妙感觉。

但是下一秒，一鞭子就狠狠抽在了陈立农的乳尖上，朱正廷没有手下留情，虽然是散鞭，但用足了力道的一鞭子下去，乳尖还是迅速变得殷红，周围也浮出几道红印。朱正廷角度和力道掌握得很好，他知道怎么样抽打一个m，会让对方得到疼痛的恐惧和快感的快乐双重刺激。

“啊嗯......”突来的惩罚让陈立农控制不住挺起了腰，一声呻吟也溢出嘴角。

“不准叫。”朱正廷又是一鞭子抽在另一边的乳尖，“你自己数。”

很快就能从痛感中找到快乐的身体，激起了朱正廷开发的欲望。

“一...一......”

“啪啪”又是两鞭子下去，陈立农的乳尖被抽得胀大了一倍，胸膛上散鞭印下的红迹慢慢变得明显起来，他破碎的呻吟被要求强制压下去，只能服从朱正廷的命令数着鞭数。

“二...嗯...三...”

朱正廷的鞭子轻轻扫过陈立农的下巴，他打量了一下少年的下体，鞭杆拍了拍陈立农的脸颊，嘲弄道：

“乳头被抽了几鞭子就勃起了？农农真是骚得不行。”朱正廷迅速一鞭子抽在陈立农平坦光滑的小腹上，离陈立农兴奋勃起的性器只有几厘米的距离。“不知羞耻。”

“四...啊...对不起...”被抽打到小腹的快感向上下蔓延，陈立农的性器甚至跳动了两下吐出几滴液体，每抽一下，腰就会不自觉地挺起，脖颈上项圈发出叮当的好听声音。

朱正廷打心眼里觉得这一幕十分赏心悦目。

于是他不遗余力地抽下剩下的鞭子，听着少年清脆的声音慢慢变得破碎，原本白皙的肌肤上布满了被施虐后的痕迹，红色和白色触目惊心地交缠，在朱正廷眼里就是艺术家最好的作品。

最后一鞭子抽完，朱正廷满意地把鞭子收起来，细细观察床上他制造的艺术品——每一道痕迹都是那样的恰到好处，现在的陈立农，就像一个单纯的人偶娃娃，染上了不洁的痕迹。而这淫乱的娃娃，下身的性器兴奋地昂着头，滴滴答答淌着水，`实在让人认不出它原本洁白的样子。

“农农做的很好，给你一点奖励吧。”

陈立农被朱正廷温柔的语气蛊惑，松了一口气，结果没有预料到，下一秒抽打到红肿的乳尖就被冰凉的物体夹住，压迫的疼痛感让陈立农刚放松下来的神经又重新绷紧，乳尖上有些不适的疼痛让他本能地瑟缩了一下。

作为第一次来说，陈立农是很听话的孩子。这一认知让朱正廷感觉心情很好，打开手中遥控器的开关，随手调了个中档，陈立农乳尖上的乳夹就通上了电。电流的冲击带来的是夹着刺痛感的震动挑逗，陈立农终于明白为什么朱正廷说这是奖励了，因为这种挑逗并没有他想象中强烈的疼痛感，而是传来令乳尖甚至整个身体痉挛的酥麻快感，顺着脊椎爬上大脑，头皮发麻的感觉让他几乎没办法思考，只能沉浸在这种羞耻的情欲中。

“啊...啊呃......这个..不行了......”

细密的汗珠顺着脸颊和侧颈流下来，不知道里面有没有混着泪水，陈立农全身都湿哒哒得像从水中刚刚捞出来，他忍不住曲起腿，白嫩的臀肉就暴露在朱正廷面前，后穴隐约可见地流着淫液，混着前面性器流出的前精，把床单都沾湿了一小片。

朱正廷舔了下嘴角，他难得的，在工作时间有了这么强烈的性欲。

陈立农的喘息慢慢变得急促且没有规律，他突然很想看看，看看面前这个操纵着他痛苦和快乐的男人长什么样子，本来提这种要求是挑战调教师的绝对控制权，但是陈立农还是忍不住哑着嗓子开口：

“我可以把眼罩摘下来吗？求你......”

朱正廷楞了一下，他本来很讨厌m对他提要求，他一向是随心所欲，自己想怎么来就怎么来，可是陈立农提完要求后面一声软软的“求你”又让他心情很好，听话爱撒娇的孩子他总是愿意尽量满足他们不是很过分的请求的，于是他轻笑出声，摸了摸陈立农的头：

“可以，但是在这之前......”

手中的遥控器被猛地推向最高档，突来的尖利快感几乎让陈立农痉挛起来，性器可怜巴巴地抽动着，朱正廷怕他就这样高潮，眼疾手快地给他上了锁精环，快要高潮却被生生压住的痛苦感让陈立农抖得更厉害了。朱正廷掰开陈立农两条纤长的腿，露出后面那个疯狂开合流水的小穴，刚刚用来惩罚陈立农的散鞭轻轻扫过穴口，粘上了亮晶晶的淫水，朱正廷拿着鞭杆色情地戳弄了两下穴口，饥渴的穴口张合着差点把圆柱形的鞭杆吞下去。

“小浪货，想吃吗？”

“嗯啊...啊......求你...给我......主人...呜嗯...”

骚浪的呻吟不停从那张小嘴吐出来，朱正廷皱了皱眉，强行压下下腹一阵燥热的悸动，他不得不承认少年青涩又浪荡的样子激起了他的性欲，但是作为职业的调教师，他还是要认真完成他的工作。

粉色的跳蛋被饥渴的穴口吃进去，振动频率被朱正廷一下子开到了最大档，跳蛋跳动起来摩擦脆弱的内壁，甚至进到更深的地方，剧烈的快感袭来，却被锁住性器无法射精，无法纾解的欲望让陈立农的淫乱呻吟透出了哭腔，朱正廷见到这种情况却毫不怜惜，又是一个跳蛋被送进了小穴，双重的震动让陈立农几乎叫哑了嗓子，穴口不住的张合抽搐，前面无法纾解，后面就不停地喷着水，淫乱极了。

“你真该看看你现在的样子，农农。”

朱正廷扯了扯露在外面的两根线，玩弄青涩身体的刺激感让他口干舌燥，手中冰凉的仿真按摩棒前端毫不留情地顶进穴口，旋转震动着，伴随着朱正廷抽插的动作，搅弄着里面的两颗跳蛋，前列腺被不停地操弄刺激，如果不是被锁精环锁住，陈立农估计已经射到没有东西可以射了。

 

他感觉自己似乎是在高潮，但又似乎不是，因为前面射不出来，但是后方的快感又太过于强烈。生理性的泪水顺着眼角流下来，全身上下所有的感官都集中到了后面被玩弄的小穴，他张着嘴巴，却又感觉似乎有点叫不出声，羞耻的感觉让他突然很感激自己藏在黑色的眼罩下面，不用去看玩弄他的那个人的表情，也不用面对自己被玩坏的样子。

然而朱正廷显然很懂陈立农的这种心态，在自己感觉差不多的时候，突然解下了陈立农性器上的锁精环，突来的释放让陈立农一点准备都没有，肉棒抽动了几下就开始不停地射精，朱正廷就在他射出来的这一刻扯掉了他的眼罩。

灯光对于长期处在黑暗的人来说有些刺眼，陈立农不得不眯着眼想适应，但是射精的快感让他的眼前一片模糊，甚至被自己射出的几滴精液溅到了脸上，令人羞耻的认知让他抿着嘴，残余的一丝理智让他寻找到了朱正廷的方向。

太漂亮了。陈立农几乎是惊叹。朱正廷就这样面无表情地盯着他的眼睛，毫无疑问朱正廷是漂亮的，但又不是脆弱的那种精致。陈立农可以想象这张脸笑起来有多么温柔，多么让人忍不住去亲近，可是现在，作为一个S，他就这样沉着脸用冰冷的视线扫视他，就能带给人巨大的压迫感和侵略感，让人感到自己是被猛兽咬住了命门的猎物，动弹不得，只有服从他，尽管无论如何最后的命运都是被吃掉。

朱正廷把陈立农再次从上到下打量了个遍，对方哭到有些红肿的下垂眼可怜巴巴地看着他，就像希望主人疼爱的小狗一样，这让他莫名得心情很好。他走上前掐住了陈立农的下巴。

“农农，你知道吗？我从来不和作为客人的M做爱。”

所以你不能用这种求主人疼爱的眼神看着我。

头顶的手铐被朱正廷解开，陈立农还没来得及活动手腕，胳膊又再次被拽到身后被手铐锁住，朱正廷拽着手铐把陈立农压成跪趴的姿势，一手解开皮带，早就勃起的粗大肉棒就这样被释放出来拍打在白嫩的臀肉上。

“所以，这是我和农农的小秘密。”

还停留在刚刚高潮的余韵中的小穴没有任何预警，就被滚烫的粗硬填满，一下子狠狠顶上穴壁最敏感的部位。陈立农刚刚射完精半软的阴茎兴奋地再次勃起，朱正廷毫不留情地在陈立农身上发泄着自己的欲望，下身的速度又快又猛，次次欺负到对方的g点，陈立农感觉自己似乎又高潮了，被操的每一下都是灭顶的快感，他已经分不清高潮的感觉了，前面的性器抽搐着却没有东西射出来，只有后穴还在不停分泌淫液迎合着朱正廷的动作。

“啊...啊啊....快要...被干坏了......”

“就这么被我搞坏，不好吗？”

温柔旖旎的音色，在陈立农耳边吐出的却是有些残忍的话语，不过已经无法思考的大脑却有种被催眠的软绵绵的感觉，陈立农顺从地想着，就这样也很好，就这样被朱正廷操坏掉，也很好。

朱正廷掐着陈立农的臀肉做最后的冲刺，淫液顺着大腿在床单上划出淫靡的痕迹，陈立农的性器终于承受不住巨大的刺激，喷出了淡黄色的液体，朱正廷眼色一暗，深顶了几下就释放在身下人的穴道深处，把自己的精液灌了对方一肚子，他射精的时候，感受到陈立农浑身都在抽搐颤抖，而自己，也体验到了许久没有的满足感。

朱正廷把自己的性器抽了出来，看着陈立农无力地在淫水汗液和秽物混在一起的床单上喘息，身体还是会因为快感时而抽动一下。他这样看着，感觉自己就像把纯洁的天使拉进了地狱一样，而这种想法，让他忍不住露出一个微笑。

“你现在，真的很像脏兮兮的流浪狗。”

朱正廷居高临下地看着床上的人，陈立农突然发现自己的想法没错，朱正廷笑起来的时候，就是一个无害而善良的美人，哪怕他正说着侮辱的话语，你还是忍不住想蹭上去亲近他。

“你叫什么名字？”

“朱正廷。”

“我下次还要你。”

陈立农突然笑了，天真又带着一丝的诱惑，天使洁白的羽翼被染上了黑色，便没办法再恢复了。

这样也好，他想着。

就这样堕入地狱寻欢作乐，是一件多么幸福的事情啊。

THE END


End file.
